


Вдвоём позависали

by LRaien



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Как справиться с одиночеством, когда вас вдвоём выкинуло непонятно куда.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan
Kudos: 5





	Вдвоём позависали

Сторожевая Башня была похожа на стального шмеля — гудящий, массивный и постоянно работающий. Даже сейчас, когда все были в других местах, отдыхая с родными или борясь со злом, Башня продолжала исполнять свою функцию.  
— Хэл, картошки не желаешь? Я могу и для тебя сгонять заодно.  
— Мне бы лучше пива... — вздохнул Зелёный Фонарь.  
— Мы на дежурстве, не забывай, — хмыкнул Барри. — Но могу принести чай или колу.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем здесь дежурный, особенно когда вся Лига пытается утихомирить какую-то магическую войну, — с нотками разочарования в голосе заявил Хэл Джордан. — Башня работает идеально, потому что тут всем заправляет компьютер. Мы тут ее сторожим, будто какому-то идиоту придет в голову ее украсть!  
Мир вокруг словно только и ждал этих слов, начав сходить с ума, — собеседников сначала швырнуло вверх, потом вниз, еще немного помотало по сторонам и, наконец, тряска завершилась. Барри встал, бегло осмотрелся — и застыл в изумлении, глядя в иллюминатор. Хэл, выбравшись из-под стола, присвистнул, увидев творящееся за пределами Башни.  
Там, где должен был быть космос, была сплошная тьма, иногда разрываемая далекими всполохами фиолетового пламени. Ни Земли, ни звёзд — ничего этого и близко не было видно.  
— Напомни мне в следующий раз, когда тебе опять захочется ляпнуть что-то абсурдное, немедленно заткнуть тебе рот! — выпалил Барри, первым вернув дар речи.  
— Да хватит тебе! Я же не думал, что её и вправду кто-то сопрёт! — пожал плечами Хэл.  
— ...и стукнуть пару раз для профилактики!  
Барри нервно шагал по залу.  
— Тебе мало того, что мы уже огребли? — показал на ушибленный столом затылок Хэл. — Довольно паниковать и наворачивать круги, у меня голова начинает кружиться! Башню украли самым бессовестным образом — и нас вместе с ней! Что творится вокруг, кто в этом виноват и что нам делать? Есть идеи?  
— Сейчас посмотрим... — Спидстер рванулся к компьютеру Сторожевой Башни. — Система уверена, что мы не двигались с места. Мы там же, где и были.  
— Только вот мы вовсе не там. — Хэл фыркнул. — Я могу разведать обстановку снаружи, и...  
— Нет-нет-нет, — покачал головой Барри. — Я бы не советовал покидать Башню сейчас. Мы понятия не имеем, что там происходит, и это может быть опасно. Оно может само исчезнуть со временем, а пока лучше не рисковать.  
— Как скажешь... — Зелёный Фонарь приуныл. — Ни пива, ни Земли, даже полетать нельзя... Если это чья-то шутка, лично всыплю шутнику так, что потом даже ползать не сможет!

Электронные часы не тикают, но от этого не легче. Время тянулось, словно канитель, долго, нестерпимо долго. Скучно. Пустая Сторожевая Башня была отрезана от мира, а все то, что было на компьютере — уже прочитано Флэшем по несколько раз. Тоска-а-а...  
Зелёный Фонарь с помощью кольца изобразил игровой автомат, но этого развлечения хватило ненадолго.  
В результате Барри нетерпеливо носился по зданию туда-сюда, а Хэл сидел за столом и без всякого ритма стучал пальцами по столешнице. В общем, оба героя старательно действовали друг другу на нервы. Но тем, что угнетало обоих, были вовсе не надоедливый стук или мельтешение, — а неизвестность и одиночество. Сколько ещё это времени продлится? И закончится ли вообще? Первым, как ни странно, сорвался с места Зелёный Фонарь.  
— Всё, с меня хватит! — рявкнул он. — Я иду наружу, и будь что будет!  
— Стой, — тут же возник на его пути Барри. — Не будь идиотом! Ты же не знаешь, что именно ждёт за пределами Башни...  
— Зато здесь я вскоре помру со скуки, — огрызнулся Хэл, но послушно замер.  
Драться или ругаться с Барри все-таки не хотелось. Но негативная энергия и накопившееся раздражение искали выход, тем более что за ними было удобно прятать такие мерзкие чувства, как панику и страх.  
— Успокойся, — вздохнул Барри, словно читая его мысли. — Я тоже волнуюсь. Но самое лучшее, что мы можем сделать — это быть в безопасности. Скорее всего, это все-таки временное явление. Космос полон загадок, Хэл. Мы можем в любой момент вернуться обратно.  
Его слова — или сам тон слов — действительно успокаивали. И Барри продолжил, положив руку на плечо Хэлу, глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
— Мы выберемся, ты же знаешь. Это не самое худшее, что случалось с нами.  
Тепло — оно исходило от ладони спидстера, приятными волнами. А открытый взгляд голубых глаз прогонял страх.  
Страх всегда был рядом, поджидал, когда сила воли ослабнет. То, чего Хэл Джордан боялся больше всего на свете — это одиночество. В этом они с Барри были похожи — спидстеру нельзя, просто нельзя быть одиночкой.  
И именно они заперты, отрезаны от мира сейчас.  
— Не волнуйся, Хэл, ты же знаешь, Лига найдет способ помочь нам.  
— Еще бы! — Фыркнув, Зелёный Фонарь развалился на диване, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность ждать. — Бэтмэн столько бабла вложил в эту махину!  
Смех двух мужчин ненадолго разогнал эту напряженную тишину. Осознание того, что лишь стены Башни отделяют от неизвестности — тоже не из приятных.  
— Чёрт возьми, я даже поспать спокойно не могу, — резко сел Хэл. — Поскорее бы вернуться.  
— Ты бы знал, как мне это успело надоесть, — Барри сел рядом. — Я буквально по стенкам бегать готов, чтобы...

Он не успел договорить, как Башню тряхнуло вновь. В этот раз Зелёный Фонарь отреагировал вовремя, схватив товарища и создав вокруг них защитное поле. Как оказалось, не зря — ушибом бы в этот раз он не отделался. После того, как их еще раз побросало в разные стороны, Хэл с радостью узрел в иллюминаторе родную Землю.  
— Барри, зацени, мы дома!  
Флэш деликатно кашлянул, решив не объяснять, что уже успел это заметить. Вместо этого он решил напомнить о более насущной проблеме:  
— Хэл, я очень, ОЧЕНЬ рад, но может ты слезешь с меня? Я тут зажат между тобой и окном в космос, и меня-это-не-радует... — спидстер начинал по привычке говорить быстрее, чем следовало.  
— Флэш, Зелёный Фонарь, вы в порядке?! — в комнату наблюдения резко ворвался взволнованный Супермэн.  
Увидев объекты беспокойства, уроженец Криптона тихо ойкнул и постарался сделать лицо кирпичом. Правда, покрасневшие уши его выдавали. Подоспевший Бэтмэн хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
— Что случилось с Башней? — первым подал голос Хэл, вставая.  
— Небольшое искажение пространства, — Бэтмэн по-хозяйски дошагал до компьютера и начал щелкать клавишами. — Никогда не ругайтесь с Доктором Фэйтом и Заттаной одновременно. И никогда не называйте амулет, из-за которого уже десять поколений воюют магические кланы, «а это что за ржавая гнутая железяка?»  
— Вижу, вы там не скучали, — прищурился Хэл. — А нас тут оставили киснуть?  
— Вы, кажется, тоже не скучали, — У Бэтмэна ехидный прищур выходил намного лучше.  
— Мы можем уже лететь домой? — нетерпеливо перехватил инициативу в разговоре Барри.  
— Да. Сейчас наша с Супермэном очередь дежурить.  
Правда, последние его слова слышал только Кларк Кент. Хэл и Барри уже умчались прочь. Поглядев им вслед, Супермэн подошел к Бэтмэну:  
— А нам-то что делать эти пять часов?  
Брюс Уэйн развернулся и подозрительно мягким тоном поинтересовался:  
— А эти пять часов ты будешь объяснять мне, какого-такого экстрима тебе не хватает в жизни, что ты называешь «гнутой железкой» древний артефакт. И не надо делать добрые глаза, Кларк, Капитан Марвел чуть на месте не расплакался...


End file.
